Costumes
Costumes are cosmetic suits worn by your frog to change how they look aesthetically. The character can change their appearance by first entering the costume's booth - a Porta-Potty looking object with the costume's theme printed on the door of the booth, which will unlock the costume in their fPhone, and then equipping it from there. Costumes can also be changed from within the fPhone itself. The inspiration and unlocking requirements of each costume are below. Unfinished and unconfirmed costumes are marked with an asterisk ( * ) Police Officer Uniform This costume gives the character the appearance of a Police Officer. It can be unlocked in the Jailhouse at the back of the Courthouse. Robber Costume This costume gives the character the appearance of a stereotypical Robber or Jailfrog Jailbird. It is unlocked when you put your first criminal behind bars. Adventurer Costume* This costume gives the character the an appearance similar to that of Link 'from Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda series. It can be unlocked The transformation booth can be found near Froglantis (citation needed) TODO: Confirm location, give better instuctions to said location Admiral USA This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of Marvel's '''Captain America from various comic books and movie series. It can be unlocked at the building left of the Swindon Town Gate Frog in the Hat / Wally Frog This costume gives the character a red-and-white striped shirt, and stripey red-and-white hat, similar to that of Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat. This costume can also be interpreted as being similar to Wally or Waldo, from the Where's Wally? picture book series. It can be unlocked behind the building to the left of the Swindon Town Planning Office, when you have unlocked it in Santa's Secret Presents. Batfrog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of DC's Batman from various comic books and movie series. It can be unlocked by locking away 6 criminals. Joke-Frog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of DC's Joker from the various Batman franchises. It can be unlocked by getting 500 total knockdowns in the Knockdown app, and then purchased via the rewards section of the Knockdown app. Ballerina This costume gives the character the appearance of a Ballerina. It can be unlocked on the top of the Fayju Office Building Mime This costume gives the character the appearance of a Mime. It can be unlocked on the top of the Swindon Town Planning Office. Astronaut This costume gives the character the appearance of an Astronaut. It can be unlocked in the Space Suit Testing Room inside the Swindon Space Program Facility. Darth Frog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to LucasArts' Darth Vader. It can be unlocked in the Space Simulation Room inside the Swindon Space Program Facility. Jack Froggington This costume gives the character an appearance similar to Tim Burton's Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It can be unlocked at the Swindon spawn area after it is unlocked in Santa's 12 Presents Santa Flippers This costume gives the character the appearance of Santa Claus. TODO: confirm unlock instructions - Try next to Swindon door in The Hideout, or at same location as Jack Froggington (see above) Skyrim Frog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to the Dovahkiin from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It can be unlocked at the 'zorbs'. Minecrafting Frog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of Steve from Minecraft . It can be unlocked on a mountain on an island off the coast of Swindon on Sea. Zoidfrog This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. It can be unlocked at the UFO crashed near the Pink-and-Purple Bouncy-Castle. Monarch Frog* This costume gives the character __ appearance . It can be unlocked TODO: Investigate. Template left for other users. unlock supposedly the same as Zoidfrog (see above) Forest Frog* This costume gives the character an appearance similar to that of Totoro from My Neighbour Totoro. It can be unlocked Amazing Lizard?* This costume gives the character __ appearance . It can be unlocked in a tunnel in the Sewers. Willow* This costume gives the character __ appearance . It can be unlocked next to The Giant Toilet in the Sewers. Scuba Frog This costume gives the character the appearance of a SCUBA Diver. It can be unlocked next to the Respawn-Toilet at Swindon on Sea. Skeletal Frog* This costume gives the character the appearance of a Frog Skeleton similar to that of a dead Zombie . It can be unlocked by pressing the [ a ] button as soon as you die. TODO: Confirm if this actually works Category:Character